rumblefighterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tyciol
=2011= Welcome Hi, welcome to Rumble Fighter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Metal Force page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 09:09, August 15, 2011 Hey glad so see you here =P :Do you basically want to make individual pages for each scroll/item? Or do list pages? Or possibly both? I'll do both, since one page for all scrolls will be annoying and cluttered. But let's not start the Wiki until I've been granted Admin skills. User:Spacho 00:40, August 21, 2011 :Oh yeah, MAKE A NEW OGP ACCOUNT. You should make a new RF life (like I did a month ago) and sell all your things from the old account. Like that you don't need to fight pros like I did before. Also give me your IGN, I don't want to have a messy friend list by showing mine. User:Spacho 00:43, August 21, 2011 :I thought of making a Tips and Tricks page, where you can do stuff like that. I did that way back (2008) and I already know alot of things in-game. Like you press Escape in the intro screen and it skips it, etc. ''' Spacho ''' talk blog 13:57, August 21, 2011 =2012= So If you actually want this Wiki to be successful, DON'T LEAVE! Anyways I'mma go bed now, I'll make you Admin. Make sure you invite other people in RF to this Wiki. User:Spacho 03:14, January 13, 2012 hi I miss how things used to be. Not a year ago, or even a month ago, merely a week or so ago. Man, I was so strung out all the time.. There was no trace of reality. I didn’t know what it was like to think like a normal person.. Sober was an unknown feeling to me. I don’t even know how I want to feel right now. All I know is I can’t feel anything. Actually, I feel so much I think my brain is about to explode. Tears are about to pour from my eyes. Why? I don’t know. What’s happiness without sadness? You know those days where you feel so deep in despair and there’s nothing more to do? I feel so alive.. Maybe I feel numb at the same time, hell, I don’t even know what the fuck I’m talking about. All I know is I miss being so fucked up all the time that I can’t even move from the floor. I miss that. A lot. Everything is blue and spinny and unreal and it’s amazing. It truly is. Escaping reality is great. And now, nothing seems real. But then again, everything feels real. For the longest time I couldn’t feel anything. Nothing felt right, nothing felt wrong. Nothing felt. Nothing. I was a shell of my old self, being drug around by.. By something I can’t even name. What did make me do it? All that shit that I used to do.. All that shit I hopelessly wish I still could do.. It was wonderful. It was truly great. All those feelings I felt made me know that I’m really a person. A real, true person. But now, what’s going to happen? I don’t know if this is still the deep depression I know that I’ve been caught in for so long, or if this is something more. Something different. Am I numb? I can’t be numb. I’m feeling so much right now. But numb is a feeling too, right? You feel so numb you’re so sedated and.. It’s still a feeling, right? Well, maybe that’s what I am right now. I know I’m not happy. I don’t know what I am. I’m kind of scaring myself with all of this shit. Where is all of this coming from? It keeps flowing out. This can’t be me talking, typing.. It can’t. I don’t know where any of this is coming from and it’s scaring me. I’m not even thinking about any of this, it’s just pouring out. Where am I going? Where am I already? I don’t know what I’ve done to myself. Is it good or is it bad? I think I’m addicted to feeling. Feeling is great. Whether it’s great despair or that kind of happy I get when someone says something sweet to me.. The kind that makes you just want to live forever and talk to everyone and just be an all around better person. But you know, I would never know how great that feeling is if I didn’t know how shitty feeling terrible is. Feeling like you’re a useless piece of shit.. Like the ugliest girl in the entire world.. Maybe going through all of this makes me appreciate when I actually do feel “happy.” When I feel of average looks, it might as well make me feel on top of the world because of how terrible I know it feels to feel ugly.. Like no one wants you, or ever will want you. Like you’re just scum of the world. I don’t think I feel happy the same way everyone else feels happy.. Happy isn’t just one feeling to me. Happy can’t be defined. There’s so much more to “happy” than those little butterflies you get in your stomach, and that feeling where you’re just so overwhelmed with joy that you just want to dance forever.. There’s more to it than that. Happy is a feeling I can’t explain. “It seems so dreamy to be so blind.” That makes so much sense to me, I can’t even explain it. I can’t explain anything. I know exactly what I mean in my head, but it’s a feeling. A feeling so strong that I don’t think it can be put into words. All I know for sure is if you ever felt that feeling, you’d say “Holy shit.” It’s amazing. It’s just feeling something that makes it so great. I’m done ranting, as fun as it is. Maybe there is something to live for, maybe it’s just not sheer “happiness.” You’re gonna have shitty days. Shitty weeks. Shitty months. Sometimes you’re going to feel like there’s nothing better out there. But when that happens, the best thing I can say to you is enjoy the feeling. Because you know what shit really sucks? Feeling nothing at all. This wiki is dead.